Operation: Groups 5
by P.E.E.V.S.Y
Summary: The DA's kids have been transported back to Lily and James' time! All they wanted to do was to finish there book... and instead got whipped into the wild love life of Lily Evans and James Potter. story better than summery!
1. Chapter 1

Operation 5

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter…Which is exactly why I have less then ten bucks, am only thirteen, and am just as clueless as the rest of the world as to what'll happen in the seventh book… (in case you haven't noticed, I was being sarcastic… I do _not_ have any delusions about being the great J.K.R. I only own what you don't recognize…I might not even own that…)

Vanessa Potter hated Christmas with a passion. With most families, it was a time to relax, get presents, and get out of school. For Vanessa, it was a time of absolute chaos! It was bad enough with just her eleven siblings, but add in Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's five kids, Uncle Fred and Aunt Angelina's three, Aunt Katie and Uncle George's four, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's 2, Uncle Charlie and Aunt Maggie's three, Uncle Percy and Aunt Penelope's three, and then Cousin Lionel, and Chrissy's three, Cousin Dirk and Kiesha's two, and Cousin Alyssa's and Garrett's little one, and Grandma Weasley it made one heck of a group and not a very peaceful time.

Now, Vanessa admitted that it could be a blast to have 20 cousins, three cousin-in-laws and three second cousins at some times, other times it could just be a pain. Like Christmas for instant, when Vanessa, Holly (a cousin), Steven (cousin), Molly (cousin), Melanie (cousin), James (brother), and Sirius (brother) were forced to watch over everyone 11 and under for almost the whole time, and since the Potter mansion was huge, it was almost impossible to keep track of them all.

Today was Christmas, and she and Holly were in charge of Micah (Alyssa and Garrett's kid) and Lyle (Dirk and Kiesha's boy). They had gotten the easiest job this year because they had been in charge of Jessalyn (9) and Kayley (4) last year. Vanessa supposed it was a good thing that she and Holly could work together because then they could talk.

Vanessa and Holly were both fifteen years old and had been best friends since they were babies. They, along with Lia Moon and Paul Longbottom, had probably broken more rules in their five years at Hogwarts then even their parents had, which was pretty amazing. The only exception was perhaps James and Sirius Potter, the sixteen-year-old twin pranksters and their best friend Matthew Boot. And that was who Vanessa and Holly were talking about.

"What am I supposed to do Hol? Now I know how Mum felt about the situation with Dad…" Vanessa whined.

"Hey, look what happened to them! They got married and now they've got twelve kids!" Holly said reassuringly.

"Ha! That's a one in a million chance… I doubt he even knows who I am…" Vanessa said moodily.

"Oh come on Ness! He comes to your house every other Christmas, he's here right now, and he talks to you all the time! I'm pretty sure he knows who you are." Holly laughed.

"No… He knows who Sirius and James' little sister is, not who Vanessa Potter, the person is. But, hey, what about you and Paul? I heard he broke up with Jasmine." Vanessa smiled.

"For the last time, I do not like Paul Longbottom! He's a friend, that's it!" Holly said hotly, turning bright red.

"Riiiiiiight… Just like Sirius doesn't have any feelings for Lia." Vanessa laughed.

"Ness? Holly?" Ginny Potter called up the stairs to the two girls, "Everyone's ready to leave!"

"Coming Mum!" Vanessa yelled as she scoped up Lyle who had been peacefully playing with Vanessa's old stuffed animals.

Holly gently stood up, cradling Micah. The two girls exchanged looks as they walked down the stairs side by side. They saw all fifty-two of their relatives waiting for them in the living room. As soon as they saw the two girls, Kesha and Alyssa rushed forward to claim their kids.

"Holly, we've decided that we're all going to stay here for awhile longer. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny invited over the Longbottoms and the Moons, and we decided that we're going to stay and visit, okay?" Hermione informed her daughter. Holly just gave her a cheesy grin and a thumbs up.

Twenty minutes later, everyone had left except Hermione, Ron, Holly, Melanie, Austin, and Donnell. Nyssa had to leave because she had to go to work early the next morning.

"Hey, Mum? Are Lia and Paul coming too?" Vanessa asked as she plopped down on the couch that Holly, Sirius, James and Matt were already sitting on.

"I think so… We told them they could bring the whole family again…" Ginny said distracted, she was trying to find her wand so she could clean up the mess everyone had made.

"Ginny, dear, it's on the table." Harry said patiently, pointing to the wrapping paper covered cocktail table

"Oh… thanks…" Ginny muttered, pulling it out of the mess and cleaning up the disaster with a flick of her wand, at that moment, the flames in the fireplace turned green and Luna Moon gracefully spun into the room.

"Luna! Oh, it's so good to see you again!" Ginny gushed, spinning around to see her old friend.

"Hello Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ronald. It's good to see you again as well. Thomas, and Lia should be on their way. Oh, hello Holly, Vanessa, Sirius, James, Matthew. It's so good to see you all. It's been an awful long time." Luna smiled, and turned to sit on an old high backed chair.

"Hi Luna." Vanessa grinned.

Vanessa had always had a sort of soft spot for her godmother. While Luna may have been rather odd, she often seemed to know and understand things that no one else did, simply because they were unwilling too. Vanessa had always been closer to Luna then she had with any of her Aunts and Uncles, even Hermione.

Then with another spinning of the fireplace, Thomas Moon, Luna's husband, stumbled into the room. His cloak full of ashes, and his brown hair sooty, he looked just as disheveled as he always did. While Luna was always very graceful and well organized, Tommy was always bumping about and losing things. However, they were a perfect match, and were made for each other.

"Hello everybody!" Tommy said cheerfully, trying to dust himself off.

"Hi Tommy." Hermione smiled.

"Good to see you again." Harry grinned, shaking his hand.

"Well, Lia should be here any minute girls. Said she just needed to grab some things." Tommy said, nodding to Holly and Vanessa.

"Oh! Do you think she's bringing them?" Vanessa said, her face aglow with excitement.

"I hope so! That'd be awesome if she was!" Holly exclaimed.

On that note, the flames turned green again and a girl with waist length, light blond hair and big blue eyes elegantly twirled out of the fire laughing merrily.

"Oh, I love traveling by floo! It's so much fun." Lia Moon said sincerely.

"Lia's here!" Holly squealed, and with that, jumped up and hugged her.

"Hello Holly. It's good to see you to." Lia laughed, with her tinkle of a laugh.

"Hey Li." Vanessa giggled, looking at Holly and Lia, who had randomly started playing ring-around-the-rosie together.

"Ness!" Lia yelled, pulling Vanessa into the game.

Just as they said 'We all fall down' the fire once again turned green, and Neville Longbottom fell out.

"Ouch..." Neville grumbled.

"Hi Neville. Nice of you to drop in." Ron grinned.

"Hi guys. Paul, Rachel and Susan should be here soon." Neville said, referring to his wife, Susan, and his kids, Paul and Rachel.

"Cool." Tommy remarked.

Neville straightened himself out, and then took a seat on the loveseat. Vanessa silently laughed to herself. Neville Longbottom was a klutz, there was no doubt about it, however, he was fiercely loyal and an excellent dueler with a flair for Herbology.

A couple of minutes later, the fire turned green again, and a girl with a long plait down her back stumbled out. It was Rebecca Longbottom, a very clumsy, loyal, smart twelve year old.

"Becca!" Flora, Vanessa's twelve-year-old sister, exclaimed, hugging the girl.

"Hey Flor!" Rebecca giggled.

"Hey, wanna go upstairs and do something?" Flora asked.

"Yeah, if that's okay with you guys…" Rebecca said, looking at the adults in the room.

"Of course it is Rebecca." Ginny said kindly.

"Let's go!" Flora grinned, and with that the two girls bolted from the room.

Then, the fire turned green, and a round-faced boy with blue eyes fell out of it, closely followed by a woman with dark hair. They both stood up laughing. It was Paul and Susan.

"Hi Paul, Hey Susan." Vanessa said.

"Hi Nessa, Hi Hol! What's new with you guys?" Paul said cheerfully.

"Nothing much… Hey Mum, mind if we go to the attic?" Vanessa asked.

"Why would you want to go up there?" Ginny asked confused.

"Mum." Vanessa whined.

"Fine, just please don't make it any messier than it already is…" Ginny sighed.

"Let's go." Vanessa muttered, and Lia, Paul and Holly stood up and started to go, but just then, Sirius spoke up.

"Mind if we come with you?" he asked, gesturing to himself, James, and Matt.

Vanessa exchanged glances with her friends, then shrugged her shoulders and walked away with Lia, Paul and Holly followed by the twins and Matt. As soon as they were out of the living room, Vanessa whirled around to Lia and Paul.

"You got it?" Vanessa asked breathlessly.

"Yes. Yes I do." Lia commented dreamily.

"You Paul?" Holly asked.

"Course I do! How could I forget it? What, with all your nagging and constant letters." Paul laughed.

"He's rather got a point." Lia said amused.

"What are you talking about?" James asked confused.

"You'll see. Come on, we need to get to the attic." Holly explained.

"Wait… is this why you've been spending an abnormally large amount of time in the attic?" Sirius asked.

"What are you talking about?" Vanessa asked, widening her eyes, feigning innocence.

"Oh don't play innocent with us…" James sighed.

"You'll see…" Holly smiled.

The group had finally arrived in the attic, and Paul pulled out a small journal. It had a brown, leather cover and the words 'A Troublemakers Guide to Trouble; Getting in it, Getting out of it, and Everything In-Between ' embroidered on it with gold thread. Then, Lia swung a rather large leather bag over her head and off her shoulder. She sat down, with her big light blue peasant skirt settling gracefully around her on the floor. She pulled out a number of things from the bag.

First, She pulled out her wand, some of her schoolbooks, then a ratted and tattered copy of 'Hogwarts, A History'. She also pulled out fifteen diaries that all said 'Luna Lovegood, year' with numerous school years on it. There were three fourth year diaries while every other year only had two. Finally she pulled out a very old set of school books that all had the name 'Phylicia McKinnon' written in very neatly on the front.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked slowly.

"Not letting our legacy die out." Holly answered swiftly.

"What legacy?" James questioned.

"Our legacy."

"Which legacy is that?"

"The legacy of the biggest troublemakers in the history of Hogwarts."

"Yeah right." Sirius snorted.

Vanessa just threw him a disgusted look, but did nothing else. She then started rummaging around in the boxes that were spread all over the dusty attic floor. Finally she pulled out an old, worn sheet of parchment. She grabbed her wand out of her jean pocket and tapped the paper muttering, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Lines started crisscrossing every which way and soon the Marauders Map was there in all its glory. Vanessa spread it out in front of Lia who had opened the 'A Troublemakers Guide to Trouble; Getting in it, Getting Out of it, and Everything In-Between' and continued working on what seemed to be a map of the third floor of Hogwarts. On the page before it, was the second floor.

"Whoa. How long has that taken you?" Matt breathed.

"Well, since we've had to hand draw it all, it's taken us about three months." Vanessa said simply.

"Why don't you use magic just to copy over the Marauder's Map?" James asked.

"Because then we'd have had to figured out how to erase all the people… and besides, they missed a few passages." Paul pointed out.

"Oh. Right." James mumbled.

"What else are you including?" Sirius asked, clearly impressed.

"Well, we're going to tell them pretty much how to do everything we've done, Mum, Dad, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry, Luna and Neville did, and hopefully how to do everything the Marauders did. So we'll be including things like how to start an illegal defense society, how to become illegal animagi, and how to do all sorts of stuff." Holly explained.

"Why, you're just handing it to them on a platter! They won't have to work at all!" James howled.

"Yes they will. First of all, the only thing we're handing to them on a platter is the Map, secondly, we've put a curse on it, so should they try to copy any of the things we've done exactly (except the illegal animagus stuff), they, well, let's just say it won't be pretty…" Holly smiled mischievously.

"Look, I'm going downstairs. I'm thirsty and I want something to drink really badly." And with that James Potter II left.

"What's his problem?" Lia asked, not in a mean sort of way, but as though she really wanted to know.

"No clue…" Sirius said.

A couple of minutes went by in silence. Then, suddenly the house started shaking back and forth and back and forth. Everyone was knocked about and everyone was screaming. Then with a pop, Vanessa, Holly, Lia, Paul, Sirius, and Matt were gone.

_A/N: Sorry, I know this chapter wasn't very good but please bear with me, it'll get better but, I had to get a lot of facts down on paper so you could kind of understand what was going on and who everyone is. The next chapter will just be the Weasley/Potter family tree so you can understand who everyone is and thus not get so confused later on when I mention a whole bunch of names and such, Okay? Also, the next chapter's point of views will be more direct and less screwed up. Lastly, this story is about Lily and James getting together, it's just that this motley crew has to get there first. If you have any questions, comments or the like, please review and I'll answer to the best of my ability. -P.E.E.V.S.Y._


	2. Family Tree

_Disclaimer: I own the stuff you don't recognize, and maybe not even that._

Chapter 2: The Family tree

KEY:

** Daughter/Son**

** Granddaughter/Grandson**

**------ And + Marriage**

** Great-Grandkid**

**Family Tree- The Potters:**

Lily + James Potter

Harry Potter -------------- Ginerva Weasley

Lily-18

Arthur-17

James II-16

Sirius-16

Vanessa-15

Nancy-14

Alan-13

Tara-13

Flora-12

Jessalyn-9

Patrick- 7

Kayley- 4

**Family Tree- The Weasleys:**

Molly + Arthur Weasley

Bill Weasley-------- Fleur Delacour

Lionel- 28 -------- Chrissy Yets

Christoph- 20

Charlie Weasley------ Maggie Corter

Daniel- 22

Mark-20

Joseph-18

Percy Weasley-------- Penelope Clearwater

Dirk-25-------------Kesha

Homer-2

Lyle-1

Otis-22

Staurt-20

Fred Weasley------- Angelina Johnson

Alyssa-22-------Garrett Menkis

Micah- 3 weeks

Jeremy-20

Issac-19

George Weasley---------------- Katie Bell

Twyla-20

Reese-17

Steven-16

Molly-14

Ronald Weasley------ Hermione Granger

Nyssa- 20

Donnell- 18

Melanie-16

Holly-15

Austin-11

Ginerva Weasley --------- Harry Potter (see Potters)

_A/N: Well there you go, that's the family tree, don't know if that clears anything up, but there you have it. The next chapter should be continuing with the story and should be up by tomorrow, unless I get grounded or something like that._


	3. DUmbledore and Liars

_Disclaimer: I own nothing… literally…_

Chapter 3: Dumbledore and Liars

Professor Albus Dumbledore looked out the window of his office as the Slytherin Quidditch team held tryouts. He noticed that William Parkinson looked remarkably frustrated. Apparently there weren't a lot of good players out there. As he continued looking out the window pitying the poor boy, he heard a loud crash and a lot of people falling to the ground.

"OW!" was the resounding cry in the room.

Albus Dumbledore turned from the window and raised his eyebrows at the sight in front of him. Six teenagers had crashed onto the floor in front of his desk in one big heap. None of them looked very happy about it.

"I can't breath!" a tall boy with messy red hair and brown eyes gasped.

"Get off!" a small auburn-haired girl with stunning green eyes wheezed. She was at the very bottom of the pile and seemed remarkably uncomfortable.

"You know, Holly, I think you should probably get off. I do believe we're suffocating Sirius and Vanessa." A tall, thin girl with waist length light blond hair, big blue eyes and a wand stuck behind her ear commented to the girl on top of her.

"I can't. Matt won't move." A girl with bushy golden brown hair, blue eyes and rather big front teeth mumbled.

"Paul, you're holding up the show…" A handsome boy with hazel eyes and dark brown hair grunted.

"Okay, just hang on…" the round faced boy then toppled off the top of the group.

The rest of the group then accordingly untangled themselves. They all stood up with some difficulty and looked around. When the bushy haired girl spotted Professor Dumbledore she gasped.

"Hello. May I help you?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"You're Albus Dumbledore." The bushy haired girl breathed.

"What?" The short girl asked, spinning around to face him.

"That can't be him…" The hazel-eyed boy breathed.

"Albus Dumbledore you mean? Well, I hate to disappoint you, but I am in fact he." Professor Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Wow. It's a pleasure to meet you sir. Mum always said you were a great man." The blond girl smiled, extending her hand.

"It's pleasure to meet you to Miss…"

"Moon. Lia Moon." The blond girl said dreamily, "Oh, is that a Quidditch team? My, they aren't very good are they?" she commented, looking out the window.

"No, I suppose they're not. Now, how may I help you?" Dumbledore said.

"Well, you see, I'm not entirely sure. It's supposed to be Christmas Break you see, and we were at home, and then, well, we weren't…I'm Vanessa Potter by the way." The auburn haired girl said.

"Well, Miss Potter why don't you start at exactly what happened." Dumbledore suggested, not sounding at all surprised at what had happened.

"Well, you see, it's Christmas Break at home, and we were in the attic because Vanessa, Paul, Holly and Lia were working on something and Me, James and Matt were bored. James went downstairs to get a drink and then the house started shaking like crazy and next thing we know, we're here. And as if that's not weird enough, we met you here and, no offense sir, but you're supposed to be dead. Oh, I'm Sirius by the way, Sirius Potter." The messy redheaded boy explained.

"How fascinating. Would your father happen to be James Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, James Potter was their grandfather. Their father was _Harry_ Potter. Just to let you know, I'm Holly Weasley, one of Sirius and Vanessa's many cousins." The bushy haired girl stated.

"Well, it would seem you have gone back to your Grandparents time… Would you have any idea why?" Dumbledore said slowly.

"Haven't the faintest idea." A round-faced boy said.

"You're a Longbottom aren't you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Erm, Yeah. Yeah I am. Paul Longbottom… How'd you know?" The boy asked, unnerved.

"You look an awful lot like your Grandmother, Alice Longbottom." Dumbledore explained, "I'm assuming you're Matt then?"

The hazel-eyed boy nodded, "Yeah. Matt Boot. I'm one of the twins' friends and I was at their house for Christmas."

Professor Dumbledore was quiet for a while, and appeared to be thinking. When he looked up, his eyes were twinkling more than usual, and he smiled.

"Well, as I'm not entirely sure why or how you got here, I think it's best to just have you join classes until further notice. However, I also think it's best to come up with some suitable lie as to why you are new this year, and such. Did you go to Hogwarts in your time?" He asked.

"Uh-huh…" Sirius said.

"Well, then you'll just join the houses you were in, and the year you were in, does that sound alright?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, do you think we could all just skip to seventh year? That way when we leave it won't be so odd, if that's okay with you of course…" Vanessa added hurriedly.

"I think that'd be all right… any other things?" Dumbledore asked.

"I rather think it'd be easier if I went in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw. That way we could get our story straight, and stop confusion…" Lia said dreamily.

"Well, that makes sense. I also think it'd be best to have guides like we do on those strange occasions we do have new students. I think our Head Girl and Boy and their friends shall be good. I'll call them up here. Dillys, could you please tell Minerva to send up James Potter, Lily Evans, Dorcas Meadowes, Phylicia McKinnon, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin? They'll be your guides. I suppose together you can decide who guides who. Miss McKinnon however is in Ravenclaw, but should be able to lead you just as well, seeing as you should be in all the same classes." Professor Dumbledore said.

At that moment, a tall, handsome, messy black haired boy with hazel eyes ran in with a tall, handsome boy with dark hair that fell elegantly into place.

"We didn't do it! We swear we didn't do it!" The messy haired black-haired boy yelled.

Vanessa couldn't help herself; she burst out laughing. It just looked so _funny_. When the two boys heard her they turned and looked at her, then at the rest of the group, then at Professor Dumbledore.

"Uh, sir, what's going on and why's that girl laughing at us?" The dark haired boy asked.

"You bloody hypocrite! You did the _exact_ same thing just a week ago!" Holly scolded.

"Oh, I remember that… except I recall you both saying something along those lines… You rushed in saying that you had an alibi and couldn't possibly have done it, and Vanessa said that the Headmistress couldn't prove anything when in all reality she didn't even know what you were talking about…" Lia laughed.

"Hey! In first year you tried to convince the potions master that serving detention was against your religion!" Holly said, offended.

"Well it worked, didn't it?" Lia said slyly.

"That's why you never get detention in potions no matter what you do?" Sirius exclaimed outraged.

"I suppose so, yes." Lia remarked dreamily.

"Sir, who are they?" the dark haired boy asked again.

"They're new students." Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"I'm giggle, giggle Vanessa burst of laughter Potter!" Vanessa gasped out before she doubled over laughing again.

"I'm Holly… Holly Granger." Holly invented quickly.

"I'm Lia Goodlove…" Lia smiled.

At that moment, four people walked in. The first one was a tall, tired looking, sandy-haired boy. He was closely followed by a tall, thin, pretty red headed girl, with bright green eyes, next to her was a brown haired, blue-eyed girl that was even taller then the red head. Finally was a petite girl with straggly light brown hair that reached her mid-back, who was wearing earrings that looked remarkably looked like radishes.

"Hello Miss Evans, Miss McKinnon, Miss Meadowes, Mr. Lupin. Welcome to our wonderful discussion. We were just introducing ourselves. This is Lia Goodlove, Holly, Granger, Vanessa Potter, Sirius Potter, and Matthew Shoe…" Dumbledore said, winking at the six 'new students', "I was wondering if you'd like to take them under your wing."

"That'd be fun!" the brunette exclaimed.

"You all pranksters?" The messy-haired boy asked, carefully.

"Yep!" Sirius grinned.

"No… you and Matt are pranksters… Lia, Holly, Paul and I are troublemakers… there's a difference." Vanessa said, in a mock-serious tone.

"Well, why don't you all get acquainted, and why don't you show them around?" Dumbledore suggested happily.

They all said goodbye to Professor Dumbledore and started off.

"I'm Lily Evans and these are my friends Dorcas Meadowes," The brunette smiled as the red head pointed to her, "And Phylicia McKinnon." The radish girl waved when Lily introduced her.

"I'm James Potter," the messy black haired boy said, "This is Sirius Black," The dark haired boy waved, "And Remus Lupin." The sandy haired boy grinned.

"So, let's go on a tour." Remus grinned, and the group set off.

"This is a hallway, and that is a suit of armor… they move around a lot… this is a classroom, and this is another classroom, and this is a portrait, and this is a…" James was interrupted by Lily.

"I think they know that… Anyway, where did you use to go to school and why did you switch?" Lily asked politely.

"My dear sister got us expelled…" Sirius invented, glaring at Vanessa.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It wasn't my fault!" Vanessa yelled, playing along.

"Oh come on Ness, If it wasn't your fault then I'm a flobberworm." Sirius said doubtfully.

"Well, that would explain a lot." Vanessa said icily.

"Stop it you two! You know perfectly well that if it was both of your faults, so just stop your arguing…" Paul sighed, joining in.

"Are you saying that you didn't have anything to do with it, Mr. I've-got-to-sneeze-just-this-instant-and-let-the-whole-school-know-we're-up-to-something?" Vanessa shrieked, whirling around to face Paul angrily, but her eyes were laughing.

"Hey! It's not his fault! He had a cold!" Holly said hotly, referring to a time in second year.

"You stay out of this, Miss Telling-on-you-was-for-your-own-good!" Vanessa replied angrily, taking something her Aunt Hermione had done and warping it into the story.

"For the last time, that was Rebecca!" Holly said exasperated.

"And who told Rebecca?" Matt asked, thinking it was high time he joined in.

"Me…" Holly said, forcing herself to blush.

"Well, there you go… If it weren't for Holly we wouldn't be in this mess." Matt said simply.

"Oh, and you're the one to talk! 'I can distract her!' Oh, yes, wonderful distraction, 'OY! Professor! Someone's setting dung bombs off in the potions room!'" Holly laughed cruelly.

"We all rather messed up, didn't we? Holly told Rebecca who told on us, Matt's distraction was absolutely dreadful, Paul sneezed at exactly the wrong time, Sirius's plan had more holes in it than Swiss cheese, Vanessa didn't follow the directions, and I fell asleep on guard duty… All in all, not one of our better ventures…" Lia sighed, shaking her head

"But we still pulled it off didn't we?" Vanessa said slyly.

"And didn't we give someone some well deserved revenge?" Holly asked, rhetorically.

"Who cares if we got expelled? That was the best prank we've ever pulled! Maybe ever will pull…" Matt pretended to point out.

"That prank is going to be _legend_!" Sirius said excitedly.

"It was worth it man… all worth it… even if it did get us expelled…" Vanessa sighed happily.  
"Er… okay…" Dorcas said nervously.

"So where'd this all happen at?" Lily asked, amazed.

"What? Oh, you wouldn't know it… it's really small…" Holly said, waving it away.

The Marauders exchanged glances with Lily and her friends, and then let it slide by. They spent the next quarter of an hour showing the 'new kids' where everything was, as they pretended to listen. By the time the group bid each other Goodnight, they already had come to the conclusion that this would be one interesting year.

_A/N: So? What'd you think? This chapter was kind of just to connect it to the rest of the story. You know, get the future people to the past, and have the main characters meet each other… anyway, please, oh please review and tell me what you think of it! I don't care if you say it was the worst fanfic you've ever read, I don't care if it's just to yell at me because of my grammar, or my spelling, or anything, I don't care! Whatever you say'll somehow help me! For example if you say I have a horrible plot, it'll show me not to become an author. If you tell me my grammar is dreadful, it'll tell me I need to pay more attention in English class. So, whether you tell me its good or bad, just tell me what you think, please? As you can see, I'm desperate! _

–_p.e.e.v.s.y._


	4. Operation: Emereld Deer

_Disclaimer: I own nothing… literally…_ Chapter 4: Operation: Emerald Deer 

A week had passed since Vanessa, Holly, Lia, Paul, Sirius and Matt had arrived in Dumbledore's office, and they were all sitting in Divination, bored out of their skulls. Professor Dumbledore had constructed their schedules, and had, for whatever odd reason, given them all Divination, a subject that had been discontinued in their time.

So, on a dreary, rainy, icky day, Vanessa was sitting in a very warm, horribly smelly room looking into a crystal ball that was insistently showing her absolutely nothing. It was during this class that she allowed her mind to wander over everything that had happened that week. It was becoming increasingly clear to her that Lily and James were meant for each other. According to her dad, they used to argue all the time and that Lily had hated James, while James was besotted with Lily.

To her, it appeared more as though they were just remarkably uncomfortable around each other. They were always blushing and stammering whenever they were near the other. She hadn't even seen them argue yet. She supposed it probably had something to do with the fact that they were both Heads and had to get along. Vanessa made a mental note to ask Dorie (Dorcas Meadowes) about it later.

Then she glanced around the room, and saw Snuffles (Sirius Black; they had decided to give him a nickname in order not to confuse the two Siriuses) and Remus arguing fiercely about something she couldn't make out. In her week here, she had never seen the two of them argue.

The two of them normally weren't in Divination. In fact, besides Vanessa and her friends nobody was. Today, however, since it was the first Divination the 'newcomers' ever had, it was determined that it would be best if Snuffles, James, Remus, Lily, Phylicia, and Dorie escorted them and remained with them for that class.

Vanessa nudged Lily, who was sitting next to her, seeing as they were 'buddies'.

"Psst… Psst, Lily…Lily!" Vanessa hissed to her sleeping friend.

"Wha…" Lily groaned, "What time is it?"

"I dunno… but look over there. Is that out of the ordinary, or is it just me?" Vanessa breathed.

"No… no… that's weird… hang on… Psst…Psst, Dorie!" Lily hissed, leaning over to the next table where Dorie was banging her head against the table repeatedly.

"Huh?" Dorie mumbled, as she lifted her head.

"Black and Lupin are arguing, any clue why?" Lily asked.

"They're arguing? They haven't argued since first year and that was about the Cranberry Incident…" Dorie said, amazed.

"The what?" Holly asked, her face going white.

She was sitting next to Dorie, flipping through her Accent Runes book, trying to complete an essay due next week. Once she heard the words 'Cranberry Incident' she stopped immediately and looked petrified.

"The Cranberry Incident… never found out what that was exactly, all I know is that Remus and Snuffles got in a big fight over it…"Lily said, waving it away, "Anyway, the point is that they haven't fought since, and lookee there, they're fighting!"

"I'll tell Phyl. Phyl'll know what's going on… she always does." Dorie muttered, she then turned to a table behind her, "Psst… Psst, Phyl, Phyl…"

Phylicia looked at Dorie and then smiled serenely, "You've noticed that Snuffles and Remus are fighting then?" She asked.

"Uh-huh…you know why?" Lily asked, turning around as Vanessa and Holly did.

"No, no. Not really. Do you Lia?" Phylicia said, turning to the girl sitting next to her.

"I think it has something to do with James… they keep glancing at him and Matt…" Lia said dreamily.

"Why would they argue about Jam-, I mean Potter?" Lily said starting to blush.

"Uh, Lily? Which Potter? There are three of them here you know…" Holly grinned.

"Oh… right… I meant James…" Lily blushed even more.

Vanessa decided to take advantage of this opening, and then grinned slyly.

"Talking about James, what's going on between you two? Did you guys have like a nasty break-up or something? I mean, when you guys are even in the same room as each other, you could cut the tension with a knife. So what happened?" Vanessa asked, feigning curiosity.

"WHAT? No!" Lily shrieked, standing up, and finally the Professor noticed that none of her students were paying attention.

"Miss Evans! Why'd you just yell?" Professor Releks asked in a dignified manner.

"Uh… Vanessa was just telling me about this, uh, this thing that she er, saw in the crystal ball…and uh…" Lily looked around helplessly at her friends and Lia stepped up to the plate.

"You see Professor, Vanessa's never actually seen anything in a crystal ball before. She's amazingly good at inventing lies…that's how she passed her O.W.L.s with flying colors… So, since this was the first time she actually saw something, I believe she found it necessary to share every detail of what she saw…Lily must have gotten frustrated with the way Ness told us the color of the stain on the floor, and just kind of lost it…" Lia said in a dreamy voice.

"You've never actually seen something, Miss Potter?" Releks questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes I have! Right now! So HA!" Vanessa yelled standing up and sticking her tongue out.

"Mature Potter, very mature…" Sirius drawled.

"Thanks, I thought so too." Vanessa said sarcastically.

"Well, Miss Potter, what did you see then?" Releks asked.

"Um, well, I, uh," Vanessa glared at Lia and then turned her mind to what she could say, when it hit her, "I saw a house, a gorgeous house and inside of it were two people… they were talking and there was a baby at their feet, a really gorgeous baby, and then, this really evil dude with red eyes came in and killed the man who was trying to save his wife and his really gorgeous kid, but it didn't work, Cause then the really evil man went to the baby's room, which was a really gorgeous room by the way, and killed the mother who was trying to protect her really gorgeous kid, and then the really evil man rounded on the kid and… I don't know what happened after that…" Vanessa trailed off.

"Oh, sure, you give _them_ the short, sweet and to the point version, but make us, your _friends_, listen to you go on and on and on about it…" Lily complained, playing her part well.

"Humph… I thought _you'd_ **appreciate** my **_amazing_** talents!" Vanessa said dramatically, flinging her arm out into the air, and accidentally hitting Paul, who was walking by to get a tissue.

"Ow! My nose… Darn you Ness and your flinging arms!" Paul yelped.

"Oops…" Vanessa said sheepishly, then turning to the professor said, "Professor, could you explain more about how the crystal ball works? I'm not sure I get the whole inner eye forcing the inner crystal to reflect an image onto the ball…"

"Of course…I'd love to. Well, the inner eye…" Releks then continued droning on about something no one really cared about.

"Suck up…" Holly mumbled, grinning.

"I am not a suck up… it's called a clever maneuver." Vanessa said, insulted.

"Clever maneuver, really? I thought it was a beginners way of letting us continue our conversation…" Lia joked.

"Oh, be quiet…now, about Remus and Snuffles…" Vanessa, Holly, Lia, Lily, Dorie, and Phylicia then spent the rest of the period coming up with things they could be arguing about and came up with pretty much nothing, unless you count an evil plot to take over the world with an army of flying monkeys something (Lily gave them that very enlightening thought).

After Divination was done, Lily hurried ahead saying that she forgot to get her Charms book. So, Dorie, Lia, Phylicia, Holly and Vanessa walked along the hallway laughing and giggling, when Sirius, Snuffles, Matt, Paul and Remus appeared alongside them. Remus looked remarkably grumpy, and seemed very reluctant to be there.

"Hello girls!" Snuffles yelled, flinging his arms around Phylicia and Dorie who were walking next to each other.

"Eww! Get off!" Dorie yelped, flinging his arms off.

"Hey… what was that for? I don't have cooties! I swear I don't!" Snuffles pouted.

"Yes… Yes, you do… _all_ boys have cooties…" Dorie shuddered.

"Well, what do we have the honor of your company for?" Holly asked, very composed for a girl who had just been dancing with an invisible man.

"We have a proposition." Sirius said, looking very excited.

"Whoa… Siri-boy hasn't been this excited sine Dad gave him the Mara… I mean, since Dad gave him a fifty galleon gift certificate to Zonkos…" Vanessa corrected herself quickly.

"They're rather excited, aren't they?" Lia asked amused.

"You'd be to!" Matt said, defensively.  
"Why? Has a Tether-Bether attacked you?" Phylicia asked curiously.

"A, what?" Remus asked, baffled.

"A tether-bether is a very tiny creature with wings, and buzzes your wildest dreams into your ear until you can't help but scream for joy." Sirius said, bored.

"How do you _know_ that?" Snuffles asked, shocked.

"Two reasons… Firstly, she's my little sisters best friend, and has been for years, secondly, the six of us grew up together basically…" Sirius answered simply.

"Not to mention you _love_ her…" Holly mumbled, to him, to which he responded with a glare.

"Anyway, can I tell you the news? Can I, Can I, Can I?" Snuffles asked, bouncing up and down with eagerness.

"Go ahead…" Dorie sighed.

"We're gonna set up Prongsie and Lilykins!" Snuffles squealed.

"It's going to be so much fun!" Sirius yelped.

"And, and, and, _and_ we're going to call it Operation Emerald Deer!" Matt shouted with glee.

"I came up with it…" Paul said blushing.

"Remus, You've been awfully quiet through out this exchange… any reason why?" Vanessa asked, looking at the sandy haired, grumpy boy.

"Yes… I got blackmailed into this… If James figures out what we're doing we're dead… beside, have _you_ ever been part of one of Sir- I mean Snuffles's crazy, messed up plans? They never, _ever_ turn out right, ever!" Remus grumbled.

"Sounds kind of like Vanessa's plans…" Matt joked.

"Oh, shut it…" Vanessa sighed, tiredly.

"Look, what's the plan?" Holly asked.

"After classes, Room of Requirement. We'll explain then…" Sirius muttered quietly to Lia, as he walked by with the rest of the boys.

Lia nodded and then motioned to the rest of the girls, and then headed off to Charms.

_A/N: Okidokey, one Operation started, four more to go. Please keep with me here, I know it's probably not all that great, but as I get the Operation settled, it should hopefully pick up. Also, about James and Lily just being uncomfortable around each other, that'll be explained in the next chapter about how they transferred from what you saw in Snape's Memory to what Vanessa described. Anyway, pretty please review! I am desperate! Tell me what you think, good, bad, terrible, wonderful, boring, funny, cheesy, corny, anything! Just please share! Also, if you have any ideas for a new title, I'd **really** appreciate it, thanks!_

_-p.e.e.v.s.y._


	5. Hearing 'The Plan'

_Disclaimer: I own nothing… literally…_

_**IMPORTANT A/N: PAY ATTENTION TO THE SEATING ORDER! IT'S IMPORTANT! A DIAGRAM MAY BE USEFUL IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO'S WHO! SORRY ABOUT THE INCONVIENCE. **_

_**NOTICE:** Hear ye, Hear ye, calling all BETAs, p.e.e.v.s.y. has a royal author proclamation thingy to make. She's asking you very kindly, humbly and desperately to apply to be her BETA, so that all normal human beings can understand what she is trying to say. The job would include making her work (as seen in the past four chapters, and now this one) understandable to all sane people in this online world, listening to her ramble about stuff you don't care about, correcting her abysmal spelling, helping with her grammar and explaining ridiculously easy things to her numerous times (Such as how this whole BETA thing works). If you would like to apply, please review and tell her so. If you only want to do half of what is described above, please tell her so. Thank you._

_**-A Very Disgruntled, Blackmailed, Teenage Girl Who has the Misfortune to be This Author's Friend**_

Chapter #5: Hearing the 'Plan'

Lia, Holly, Vanessa, Phylicia and Dorcas all waited in the hallway that had a tapestry about some stupid man trying, and failing, to teach trolls to dance in it. Vanessa was pacing back and forth muttering something about killing her brother if he didn't show up, while Lia yo-yoed, Holly did homework, Phylicia whistled and Dorcas tap-danced.

They had been waiting in that hallway for fifteen minutes, and no one had showed up. They were all tried, hungry and bored out of their minds. Just as they were about to give up and go to the common room, six very out of breath teenage boys sprinted down the long hall towards them.

"Go! Go! GO!" the front most boy, who on closer inspection turned out to be Matt, yelled.

"Open the Room Ness! Open the room!" Sirius yelled, frantically.

"Where have you been!" Vanessa yelled back, stopping her pacing.

"JUST OPEN THE DOOR!" Sirius replied, sprinting forward, now only three hundred feet away.

"What door is he talking about?" Dorcas asked, the picture of confusion.

Vanessa didn't answer, instead started up her pacing again, thinking hard. This time, after she walked by the third time a brightly shined wooden door appeared. Vanessa opened it, and gestured to Dorcas, Phylicia, Lia and Holly to enter.

"Thank you." Lia said graciously.

"My pleasure." Vanessa grinned, as she felt a slight breeze go past her.

Just then, the five boys whizzed passed Lia and into the room, throwing the two remaining girls (Lia and Vanessa) into the room and slamming the door shut. The five boys then started panting.

"Never puff, puff ever wheeze, wheeze do that gasp, gasp again…" Remus panted out, pointing accusingly at Snuffles.

"Uh-huh… never, again…promise." Snuffles replied, nodding his head vigorously.

"What happened! We were waiting for you FOREVER!" a very angry and scary Vanessa screeched.

"Sorry Ness… had a little… trouble…" Paul wheezed from where he lay on the floor.

"What happened to you guys? You look really out of breath…" Holly pointed out, giggling slightly.

"Yeah… well…you'd be… out of breath too…. If you… Had just run up…and down this… whole… freakin'… castle…for about… twenty minutes… trying to lose… a guy (James)… who knew this… whole… darn…school…better…than the back…of his … hand." Matt huffed from where he lay on the floor.

"What _is_ this place?" Dorcas broke in, looking around at the room.

It was a very, _very_ large, high-ceilinged room with white and green walls. On the right, there was a huge library with bookcases so high that there was a ladder you had so you could climb up in order to reach the books on the top most shelves, big comfortable chairs spread everywhere, and one fake window with the sun shining in and a bird in its nest singing a song. On the left, there was an indoor Quidditch Pitch, and in the middle was what looked surprisingly like a conference room.

It had wood floors in contrast to the velvet carpet on one side and grass on the other. There was a long table going toward the back of the room, with eleven comfortable, spinning, black leather chairs down the table, with five on each side and one in the front. Each chair had a decorated notebook and a fancy muggle pen in front of it, except for the four chairs farthest to the back (two on each side), which had plain notebooks and pens. Behind the chair at the head of the table was a black board with new chalk ready to be used.

"This, my dear boys and girls, is the conference room." Lia said, waving her wand so that there were cheers, and applauding noises everywhere.

"Wow…" Phylicia commented, in awe.

"I'll say. In all my years of using this room, I've never seen anything like this… ever." Snuffles whistled.

"Ah, well, it was nothing. Now, who's gonna head it?" Vanessa asked, getting down to business.

"Um, head it?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, you know, lead the meeting." Matt answered.

"Oh, well that'd be me… er, do I sit at the head of the table then?" Snuffles asked.

"Yes, yes you do…" Lia stated hazily.

"Er, right, well, uh, please take a seat." Snuffles stuttered, pulling out his chair and sitting down.

Dorcas, Phylicia, Remus, Paul, Peter (a rat-faced boy who was friends with Remus, James, and Snuffles) and Remus waited kind of awkwardly while the others took their seats. Holly sat to the left of Snuffles, with Lia across from her, and Vanessa next to her (Holly, that is). Paul filled in next to Lia, with Sirius next to him. Matt said across from Sirius, and next to Lia.

Dorcas looked around awkwardly, and said, "Um, do we have assigned seats or sumthin'?"

"What? Oh, um, sure…Remus, next to Sirius, Pete, go next to Remus, Phylicia go across from Pete, Dorie next to Phylicia… and that ought to be good…" Paul directed.

"Okay, Now, er, order, please…order." Snuffles directed, "We are here for a very important reason! We're here to set up Lily and James. Here's the plan so far…"

"Ouch, move over…" A voice muttered.

"You!" a second, female voice snapped.

"Shut it you two. Now, we've got a job to do, and we don't want to disappoint the Dark Lord, now do we?" a third, low, strict voice asked.

"No." The first two voices mumbled.

"Okay, now you see that girl? Right there?" the third voice asked, pointing to a small, pacing auburn-haired girl.

"Yeah? What about her?" The female asked.

"What about her, she asks… Pfft. Even _I_ pay more attention than that…" the first voice mocked.

"Oh, yeah? Then who is she?" the female, who from this point onward will be referred to as Little Engine, sneered.

"We don't know." The first voice, whom henceforth shall be called Fuzzy Wuzzy, said confidently.

"Oh, wow… brilliant answer… _we don't know_… Honestly." Little Engine mimicked.

"Well it's the…" Fuzzy Wuzzy was interrupted the third voice.

"Quiet. This is why we're here, and if this is messed up, the Dark Lord will not be pleased, so cease your arguing." The third voice, or Miss Piggy as we shall call the voice, commanded.

The voices were quiet for about five minutes, watching the five girls entertaining themselves. Then, they saw some teenage boys running done the hallway panting and sweating and yelling something.

"Where have you been!" the auburn-haired girl screeched.

"My ears! Oh, my _ears_… I think she damaged them… I can't hear… I can't hear out of my ear! Ow, Ow, Ow!" Fuzzy Wuzzy groaned, clutching his ears.

"Shush! I can't hear what they're saying…" Little Engine hissed, leaning in towards the fabric, and almost being knocked down as the auburn-haired girl started pacing back and forth.

"Constant Vigilance, as that stinkin' Mad-Eye would say." Miss Piggy whispered, in a hushed tone, "Pay attention, you could have ruined… well, I'll be… there's a door…"

"Good-Job! Way to state the obvious!" Fuzzy Wuzzy said sarcastically, shaking Miss Piggy's hand.

"They're going in! Move." Little Engine hissed, and the three invisible being quickly glided into the room, barely avoiding being plowed over by the teenage boys.

" "Never puff, puff ever wheeze, wheeze do that gasp, gasp again…" a sandy-haired boy wheezed.

"Nuh-uh…never again… promise…" a handsome dark haired boy puffed.

"Seventeen year olds are so boring… They never talk about anything interesting…" Little Engine whined, "I don't even know why we have to do this…"

"Hey, the boss said we need to discover about them, so that's what we are going to do…" Miss Piggy hissed.

"You know, that auburn haired chick doesn't look seventeen…" Fuzzy Wuzzy pointed out, quietly.

"Why do you think the Dark Lord wants to find out about them anyway? They seem so boring…" Little Engine complained.

"Well, the Dark Lord was rather vague when he told me about the mission, but it sounded like these people are seers extraordinaire, and can tell him about the future…" Miss Piggy said slowly.

"Really, well that's…" Little Engine was cut off by Fuzzy Wuzzy pushing everyone back.

"Ow! What was that for?" Little Engine complained, rubbing her arm.

"Did you want Mr. Sandy-Hair to run you over?" Fuzzy Wuzzy snapped.

"Shh! We missed a lot already!" Miss Piggy hushed.

"Er, order, please…order. We are here for a very important reason! We're here to set up Lily and James. Here's the plan so far… um, can I just draw it out?" the boy at the head of the table asked, unsure.

"Yes. That's what it's there for…" The girl on the left closest to the front sighed patiently.

"Okay, well, uh, the green chalk is Lily, red James, the blue is… OH! We should have secret agent names! Let's go down the table and say them!" the boy at the head clapped excitedly. "You first!" the boy said, pointing to the person on the left of the table.

"I'm…Book-Girl!" the girl said excitedly.

"I'm Kitty-Cat…" the girl next to Book-Girl replied promptly.

The boy next to her grouchily said, "Buzz …"

"I'm… the… uh… the Super Goldfish!" The girl next to him squealed happily.

"Super Goldfish? Um, okay… You?" The boy at head table said, pointing to the girl next to Super Goldfish.

"I'm going to be the Crmpled-Horn-Snorack… or CHS!" She answered happily.

"I'm… Rat-Face…" The boy across from CHS smiled after some moments of deliberation.

"Moony." The boy next to Rat-Face answered promptly.

"I'm Party-Pooper…" the sandy haired boy said grouchily.

"Pirate!" the boy next to Party-Pooper squealed.

"FBI!" the boy next to Pirate yelled.

"Sphere…I'll be Sphere…" the girl next to the head on the right smiled.

"And I'm Padfoot. Now, on with the plan…" the Head Table boy then started talking in Great length about something.

"N0! They've got nicknames… We're never going to get any information now…" Little Engine groaned.

"I say it's time we check out… what say you?" Fuzzy Wuzzy asked, turning to Miss Piggy.

"Fine… Let's go…" Miss Piggy asked, leading the way out the door.

"Who opened the door?" they heard Kitty-Cat yell, confused, but before anything else could be said, the door closed.

_A/N: There's the next chapter… I'm soooooo sorry that it was kind of boring! The nicknames will be used whenever Miss Piggy, Fuzzy Wuzzy and Little Engine make an appearance… Once again, I'm sorry about this chapter, it probably wasn't worth the wait (which was caused by a situation with procrastination, a ten-page essay, a huge writer's block, my sister's Driver's Ed classes, and not listening to my mom) but some important stuff happened here, and NEXT chapter the pace will pick up a LOT more, and will **hopefully** be BETAized, so just hang on! (Speaking of BETAized, how'd you like the advertisement I blackmailed my friend in to writing?) Anyway, once again, please review, tell me what you think, suggest things to change and so on and so forth. Thanks!_

_-P.E.E.V.S.Y._


	6. The Trouble with Stalkers

Chapter Six: The Trouble with Stalkers

_Disclaimer: I only own the things you don't recognize, maybe not even that._

"FBI: Mission: Empty, in process."

"Buzz in position."

"Pirate in position."  
"Sphere on the ready!"

"Book Girl in sector five, heading to sector two with conviction five memorized."

"CHS with Book Girl, heading to sector two with assurance fifteen ready."

"Super Goldfish in sector… sector… sector… well, in the library! Comment two, three and waiting for cue."  
"Padfoot on way to position, I repeat on way to position."

"Rat Face is with Padfoot."

"Party Pooper swears your plan is still under wraps."

"Kitty-Cat waiting all-clear." Vanessa replied, speaking lowly into a quill, while appearing to work on homework.

It had been a long week, but they were finally ready to pull it off. All the flaws had been fixed, and every single thing that could go wrong was accounted for with back up plans already figured out. The only thing left was to make sure Remus (who had said that he'd only help coming up with ideas) played along, Lily and James fell for it, and the polyjuice potion (they'd stole it from Slughorn's stores) worked.

She bent over her essay again, pretending to add things while really listening to the others' reports. Holly, Dorie, Lia, and Phyl had found Lily and were now trying to convince her to go to Hogsmeade instead of lounge around in the common room like she normally did.

Ten minutes later it was accomplished, and they were on their way to Honeydukes. Vanessa took a deep breath, knowing that her part was vital and that if she messed it up, the whole plan was doomed. She listened to the Marauders, Matt and Sirius talk, laugh and found out they were in the Trophy Room and were heading to the Library.

Vanessa took a deep breath, gathered her stuff, and walked out of the Great Hall. She took great care to act normally and stayed and chatted to almost everyone she saw. Then, she heard the telltale meow. Vanessa hurriedly said good-bye to Alexia (a sixth year Hufflepuff) and ran to the secret passageway behind the witch's hump. When she was sure no one was looking she opened it and hid inside. She waited breathlessly, holding the Quill right next to her ear, so that she was sure not to miss anything.

"Hey, when are we going to pull off the next prank? We haven't pulled one _all_ year!" She heard Snuffles whine.

"We aren't going to. James is Head Boy, remember?" Remus reminded gently.

"That means I can't do any?" James asked in horror.

"No. You can't do any James." Remus sighed.

"That's not fair!" Peter squeaked.

"Yeah! I had a really good idea! It involved crepe paper, hot glue, and that really ugly Witch statue!" Matt agreed.

That was her cue. Vanessa burst out of the Witch's hump with a wild look in her eye. She was clutching her quill and essay as if it was a life preserver and she was drowning. She looked frantically around then, ignoring the gaping bystanders, hurried to the left, muttering under her breath.

After hurrying down the hallway for about five minutes, she ran into Matt, literally. She squeaked, and seized her stuff, which had fallen to the ground. She looked as though she was about to go on, when Sirius stopped her.

"Whoa. What's wrong with you?" Sirius asked, concerned.

"He's back! The darn idiot… he's back… gotta hide… gotta hide!" she yelled disoriented.

"Nessa, calm down. Breath. In, Out, In, Out." Matt coached.

Vanessa started taking really big breaths. So big, she choked on her own saliva. Snuffles reached forward and whacked her on the back really hard, which only made her cough more. Finally, after a couple of minutes, and some conjured water later she stopped.

"Okay, Vanessa, tell us what happened." Remus instructed.

"I'd finished my P.E. when…" Vanessa was cut off.

"P.E.?" James asked.

"Potions Essay." Matt answered quickly.

"Right. Well, went into Hogsmeade, couldn't find Lil, or Hol, or Li, or Dor, or Phy or anyone. Panicked, got lost, ran into group of evil people. Got threatened, so ran, knocked boy over. It was John. Once saw, ran, was followed, must hide!" Vanessa rambled quickly, then once again tried to bolt.

"Wait… Not _John_…" Vanessa nodded her head frantically, "Holy guacamole! Run! GO! We'll hold him off!** RUN!**" Sirius freaked, pushing her down the hallway.

Vanessa ran as fast as she could, suppressing a smile. Part One of Operation: Emerald Deer, complete.

Once Vanessa reached the common room, she discovered it was empty. Vanessa grinned. Paul had done the impossible. He'd emptied the common room on a Saturday afternoon. He was amazing! Vanessa then hid behind the couch, suppressing laughter. Then she heard the sound of footprints, and cowered behind it, with a look of fear written all over it.

"Vanessa? Vanessa you hear?" she heard Sirius call softly.

"Over here…" she trembled.

"We've got some time. We told him you were in the Astronomy Tower and we conveniently forgot to tell him where it was." Snuffles grinned.

"Brilliant." Vanessa sighed, "With his sense of direction he could be at it for _hours_."

Vanessa then pulled herself up, and sat on the couch, pulling her legs under her. Matt, Sirius, and the Marauders followed the suit.

"So, will you explain what that was all about?" James asked after a while.

"I guess I have too." Vanessa mumbled, passing her hands in front of her eyes before continuing, "John's, well, I guess you could say he's my stalker… We met when we were eleven, and he's fancied me ever since. Once, in third year, I went out with him, because he seemed like such a sweet kid. Anyway, we went out for a month, but… well, he was kind of scary, so I broke up with him. I tried to do it gently, but he went berserk. He still hasn't accepted it. He kept insisting that we're _perfect_ for each other, and he'd taken to following me everywhere. He wouldn't leave me alone! Then, he'd started sending me creepy pictures of me, telling me that he loved me. I told him he was messed up, and told him to bug off. Finally, I told Siri, and James and told them what was going on, and they kind of scared him into leaving me alone. He left me alone for about a month, but then it started up again. I'm not entirely sure why though. Anyway, this time I told Lily, Arthur, and the twins. Then, when he didn't listen to even _them_, I told Nancy, Alan and Flora. I'm not entirely sure what they did, but the next week, John transferred schools. I didn't see him again until two years ago. He got really freaky again, so I told Mum. Mum lost her head completely, and decided I'd go to a different school every year so he wouldn't find me… it was kind of freaky. Luckily however Mum banished that idea pretty quickly. Then, she transferred Sirius over too. That's where Sirius and Matt met. I already knew Lia, Hol, and Paul, so we just kind of hooked up there. Anyway, he never found it, and I stayed there until this year when we got expelled." Vanessa shrugged, shuddering.

"And now he's here?" James asked, wide-eyed.

"Apparently." Vanessa sighed, shaking her head.

"Well, can we help somehow?" Remus asked concerned.

"Maybe… but, well… it's kind of an odd request. Whenever I had a boyfriend he kind of left me be… so, I mean, if one of you could like, pretend to be… Oh, I don't know. It's kind of stupid…" Vanessa blushed.

"Oh, yeah… he always left you alone then, didn't he? One of you has got to pretend to be her boyfriend." Sirius stated simply, looking from the face of his best friend to Snuffles to James to Peter to Remus, all of whom had a long of incomprehension on their faces.

_A/N: This chapter had some more action, and the next one should too. You could have some ideas about the what's going to happen, but anyway, please tell me what you think! I'm still looking for a BETA so if you're interested in it tell me via private messaging or reviewing. If you don't want to be a BETA, please review anyway, I'd really, really appreciate it. Anywho, that's it for now, I hope you enjoyed it._

_-P.E.E.V.S.Y._


	7. SelfConflicts

_Disclaimer: I own only the things you don't recognize… maybe not even that._

Chapter #7: Self-Conflicts

She was falling off a cliff into the ocean. Then she was watching a small auburn haired girl hugging and laughing with a tall, handsome black-haired boy. Suddenly, she saw herself as an old woman surrounded by cats, and then she was falling again. Just as she was about to hit the water, she saw the girl and the boy again, only this time they were kissing. She was standing under a tiny rain cloud that was raining on only her, while the girl and the boy were standing in a bright patch of sunlight. They seemed oblivious to her and her efforts to get their attention. Then, she hit the water, and Lily Evans woke up with a start.

Lily looked around at the still and quiet seventh year girls' dormitory. She sat up and sighed. Lily pulled her legs under her, and clutched her blanket to her. It had been a week since she had heard the news, and ever since, Lily had been having really weird dreams. All of them included Vanessa laughing and having a great time, with her sitting on the side. She was excluded from everything, and it was really starting to creep her out.

Lily had always thought that if James Potter ever got a girlfriend, she'd be ecstatic. James Potter had been pretty much in love with her since he first saw her on the Hogwarts Express. Lily had been flattered but hadn't really known what to feel. She just figured that being annoyed with him would be the easiest thing to do. However, over the years, she'd sort of developed a soft spot for him.

Then, last year, she'd gotten drunk. It wasn't just any sort of drunk; she'd gotten really, really drunk. Normally, Lily would have died before having just one alcoholic drink, but her sister had gotten married that morning. Lily hadn't been invited, and she was heart broken. As a result, her _wonderful, good examples _of friends convinced her to sneak out of the castle and have a few drinks at the Hogshead.

When she came back, Lily couldn't see straight and was spilling her deepest secrets to anyone who would listen. Unfortunately, the only people who would listen were the Marauders. While they were listening and laughing (she assumed) about what she had to say, she'd accidentally told them some, **ahem**, _private_ information that concerned one of the dreams she had had in fifth year. It was a rather embarrassing one that included her and James, and, ever since, things had been really awkward between them.

This had only made her wish that James got a girlfriend (or she got boyfriend) even more. Then, just this past weekend, her wish had come true. She had come back from Hogsmeade in high spirits with Dorie, Phylicia, Holly and Lia. They had convinced her to go, and she had actually had a great time. She, Dorie, Holly and Lia had just entered the common room to find it dead quiet and full of people. Professor McGonagall had been giving a lecture. (Lily had later found out that all the Gryffindors had started a protest against Filch confiscating their items, and it sounded like Paul was responsible for it.)

After the lecture was over, she found a large group around Vanessa and James who were standing next to each other, blushing and looking happy. James had put his arm over Vanessa's shoulder, and Vanessa had put her arm around his waist. Lily had to admit, they looked really cute together. Lily, Dorie, Holly and Lia had made their way over to them and asked what was going on, and James had proudly announced that they were going out.

Lily had been in shock. She had smiled and congratulated them, then exited the common room as fast as she could. A few minutes later, she had heard footsteps pounding behind her, and saw Vanessa running behind, panting. Vanessa had asked if she was okay with her and James going out together and told her that if it was going to be a problem, she would just break it off as soon as she got back to the common room.

Lily had been surprised (and a little bit ashamed) to find that a part of her wanted to yell at Vanessa and say that it was a heartless and cruel thing to do, and that she'd love if they broke up then and there. But, when she had looked at Vanessa's hopeful face, Lily just couldn't do it. So, she had plastered a smile on, and said that she didn't mind at all and thought they were a very cute couple.

That night was when the dreams had started. Lily was sick and tired of them, and didn't know what to do about it. She just wanted them to stop, because she had a feeling that if they kept going on, it might endanger her friendship with Vanessa. That was the last thing she wanted. Plus, it might also lead to really confusing confrontations between her and James, another thing she _really_ didn't want to happen. So, that night, she decided to do what she always did when she had a problem. Talk to Phylicia.

Lily silently crept out of bed, and walked past her dorm mates' sleeping figures, and quietly made her way downstairs. She knew this was the most dangerous part of her 'mission': getting out of the common room. Every noise made in this room echoed and reached the dormitories, so you could almost be sure that if anyone else was up, that they would hear you. Also, there was always the risk of people staying up late to do who knows what.

She had nearly made it through the portrait door when she heard a hesitant, shocked voice behind her.

"Lily?"

_A/N: Okay. That's my chapter. Sorry it's so short. By now, you **should** know what 'Operation: Emerald Deer' is about. If you don't, ask me in a review, and I will enlighten you. I just put this chapter in so you could see what was going on with Lily's mind and what happened after the last chapter without having to narrate it all, because I'm a lazy bum. Anywho, I decided to try on Lily's point of view because I was getting bored of Vanessa's… anyway please tell me what you think! I would really, **really** appreciate it. Also, I'm sorry it took a while… I had to put together this humogo poster board thingy that was like 40 of my Language Arts grade, and it took me **forever**! Anyway, one last thing, (this actually is the last thing!) I'd really appreciate it if you check out another story I'm writing with my friend. It's kind of sort of like this one. It's called A 'Trip' into Time__and it's by 2iNSANEMiNDS. It starts out kind of slow but it gets better. (**I** think it does at least) Thanks!_

_-P.E.E.V.S.Y._


	8. Chapter sumething or other

_Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin'_

**Chapter something or other:**

Lord Voldemort was not in a good mood. In fact, he was in a very bad mood. Plus, he was mad. All in all, it was not a good day to be on his bad side. Dumbledore had once again managed to get on his bad side. You see, Dumbledore was just the kind of guy that drove Voldemort absolutely crazy. He was the kind of guy that would make sure that all of Voldemort's evil, psychotic plans were fooled every single freaking time! This time though, Dumbledore had gone too far! He was on the verge of ruining Voldemort' evilest most psychotic plan yet, and now Voldemort was mad. He'd get that Dumbledore! He'd make him pay… somehow.

QOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

Lily froze. Crud, Crud, Crud, and need she think again, CRUD! This couldn't be happening. If the person who she thought was standing behind her right now really was standing behind her right now, she would… she would… she would… well, she'd do _something_! Right now though, she needed a way out of this situation. She quickly reviewed her options.

She could pretend to die, she could pretend to faint, she could run away, she could hex the guy, or she could turn around and talk to him. Well, seeing as a kindergartener could probably outrun her, she ruled out running away. Hexing the person could prove rather bad seeing as it would wake up the whole common room, and dying probably wouldn't be all that realistic. So, she could 'faint' and risk breaking her arm again and hitting the floor (which really hurt). Or, she could turn around, face the guy, and come up with a quick lie. She chose the latter. She turned around to find herself face to face with James Potter. Crud.

QOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"Move over!" Paul hissed to Matt angrily.

"Move over? Move where? Right through this wall?" Matt replied sarcastically.

"Shut up! You'll get us caught!" Vanessa yelled loudly, reaching over and smashing their heads together.

"That won't?" Holly asked amusedly, from where she walked, crushed against the wall.

"Oh, be quiet…" Vanessa mumbled.

"Look like Nessa's in a…crap!" Snuffles yelled, almost tripping over Lia's cloak.

"Careful." Lia warned.

"Why me? Why me, why me, why me?" Remus muttered, looking up towards the heavens.

"Never again, never, ever, ever again… Nuh-uh, nuh-uh, nuh-uh…." Sirius shook his head, trying to make sure that no one could see him.

Paul, Matt, Vanessa, Holy, Lia, Sirius, Snuffles and Remus were all shoved under James's invisibility cloak, and were all having a very hard time not falling over, or going out from under it.

"I _knew_ that there was a reason there was a people limit for this… I knew it!" Holly sighed angrily.

Then, She tripped over Matt's foot and sent the whole crew sprawling toward the floor.

QOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

"OUCH! What was that for?" Little Engine hissed angrily.

"I didn't try…" Fuzzy Wuzzy shot back.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"SHUT UP!" Miss Piggy roared, "We are here to figure out who those FIB, Kit Catty, Lovers-book, and all those other codswallopey people are! NOT to argue about who stepped on who's TOE!"

"Yes you…" Little Engine muttered.

"No I…"

Miss Piggy lost it. She grabbed their heads, banged them together, threw them against the wall of the castle, and then stormed off, leaving the two in the dust.

_A/N: Holy crud! I'm Sorry it took so long. My computer crashed, and this whole chapter managed to disappear twice, if not three times, making me start over every time. Each time, it got a little worse as my patience slowly disappeared. Finally I did this at school, so my apologies._


	9. What Lily Did

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Trust me._

**Chapter # 5, maybe: What Lily Did**

Lily vaguely wondered why the world hated her so much. As far as she could tell, she hadn't done anything _too_ terrible… well, unless the cosmos counted what she did to Petunia, but that wasn't fair if they did that! Petunia _always_ started it and she wasn't about to just turn the other cheek thank you very…

"Erm, Lily?" James asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

Reflexes took over. Lily did what she always did. She 'fainted' and, gosh darn it, it hurt! As Lily mentally banged her head against something hard several times she heard James chuckle.

"Lily, did you just faint?" he asked.

Lily could just _see_ his hazel eyes laughing at her. She _hated_ that! How could he convey what he looked like when she wasn't even looking? It was so annoying. However, Lily didn't do anything. She just stayed 'fainted'.

"Lily. You're not fooling me. I don't think you've ever _really_ fainted in your whole life. So, just get up," James' voice was laughing at her.

Hey! That wasn't fair! She had too fainted before! Three times! Well, maybe only twice… Okay! Fine! She'd fainted once! But she'd _still_ fainted thank you very much Mr. I-know-everything, Lily thought grumpily. She kept her eyes firmly closed. She wouldn't talk to James whatever-his-middle-name-was Potter if her life depended on it. Not tonight. Not when she was trying to get him all figured out.

A minute later, Lily heard him let out a loud sigh, "Fine. Be that way. I suppose I'll just go to bed and leave you on the ground," She heard footsteps walking away.

Ha! As if she'd fall for that! She'd known James for seven years. She, as well as almost all the other Gryffindors, could now tell when James and Sirius were faking with eery consistency. After all, they'd all had enough practice. Several seconds later, she heard soft footsteps running up the stairs. NOW!

Lily's eyes burst open and she scrambled to her feet. She'd almost reached the portrait door when she heard someone burst out laughing. Lily froze. Crap! James had learned a new trick.

"That was funny," James calmly announced.

Lily closed her eyes, sent up a quick prayer and turned around a sheepish grin on her face.

"Hi?" she giggled, feeling her face heat up. She hated having such pale skin sometimes.

"Hello Lily. Any reason in particular you faked fainting when you saw me?" James asked struggling against a grin.

"Erm… well, you see, I… um…" Lily blinked. Just then, she was saved from having to answer as someone chose that moment to barrel into her. Lily fell to the ground with a gasp as body after body piled up on top of her.

"I can't breathe!" she squeaked.

"Déjà vu, anyone?" Lily heard a familiar voice ask wryly.

"Shut up Sirius and _move_!" Vanessa growled from where she lay.

Lily felt like she was being squished. What on earth had happened and who was on top of her? Lily craned her neck, but all she could see were various knees, a funny looking cloak and a whole bunch of black from different people's robes.

"Excuse me, Nessa dearest, but _I_ didn't trip, fall into a pile and crush poor Lily. Only you, Holly, Paul and Lia did that," The voice, which Lily now recognized as Sirius's, laughed.

"Why do you guys have my cloak?" a suspicious sounding James demanded.

Lily saw his snitch patterned socks stride over toward them. They stopped only several inches from her nose. Lily was devoutly glad that her nose was still plugged up from crying. She had a feeling that they hadn't been washed in a while. However, if they didn't get off of her in a moment, Lily thought she might die.

"I don't care!" Lily gasped, "Just _get off of me_!"

"Sorry about that Lily," Lia's voice floated over.

Lily frowned. She didn't know how Lia did it. No matter what happened, she always sounded so gosh darned _composed_. Seconds later, Lily was able to breath again. She scrambled to her feet and looked at the guilty looking group standing around her. Snuffles and Remus were holding up the odd, silvery cloak with little grins.

"We forgot we had it?" Snuffles chuckled weakly. James just scowled.

"We might as well tell them," Paul muttered after several moments of tense silence.

"Not it!" Vanessa suddenly shrieked.

"Not it," Sirius also called out.

"Not it!" Holly and Lia quickly echoed.

"Not it!" Remus and Snuffles also added, apparently catching on rather quickly. Paul looked terrified.

"Me?" he squeaked.

"Sorry Paulie, but it sure does look that way doesn't it?" Vanessa said, patting him on the back sympathetically.

As Paul began to stutter out some ridiculous story about seeing Hagrid because of giant spider problems, Lily began to sneak toward the portrait hall. _This_ would be her cue to leave. Lily carefully closed the Fat Lady's picture behind her. Then she hurried down the hall toward the Ravenclaw common room. Thank the Lord for the newcomers, Lily thought with a grin.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"IDIOTS!" Miss Piggy shouted, "IMBECILES!!! How could you…? It was such an easy...! ARGH!"

"Bee in your bonnet, Bellatrix?" Fuzzy Wuzzy muttered to Little Engine sarcastically.

Bellatrix whirled around to face her companions, "Bee in my bonnet? Bee in my bonnet did you say?" She let out a mad shout of laughter, "That's what your going to say to the Dark Lord when he asks? Bee you your bonnet? Heavens _above_! Do you two not realize the _seriousness_ of this situation? Evan Roiser, would _you_ like to be the one to report to the Dark Lord that we have failed because you were arguing with stupid Barty Crouch? Hmm? NO! So why would I?"

Fuzzy Wuzzy, or Evan Roiser, looked slightly ashamed of himself while Little Engine, or Barty Crouch Jr., simply looked miffed.

"All we have for the Dark Lord are silly nicknames! How are we supposed to tell him that the most we know is that they're called Bookworm? Or FBI? Hmm? I don't much fancy finding out. So," Bellatrix glared at all of them in equal turn, "Unless you fancy being tortured by the Dark Lord, I'd say it's high time we put our act together!"

With that, Bellatrix swept out of the clearing in the Forbidden Forest that the three Death Eaters were staying in. Seconds after she left, Evan turned to Barty and shook his head.

"Mental that one,"

"I'll say,"

"I HEARD THAT!"

Evan and Barty both gulped. Oops?

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

_A/N: Oh my gosh… I updated… I updated!! Eek! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and is still reading. Sorry this took so long and is so short. I have some excellent excuses but I don't want to load them all off on you unless you ask me too. So, I hope you like it. And please, please review? Thanks much!_

_-P.E.E.V.S.Y_


End file.
